True Love
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Bagi Byakuya, dialah udara yang akan selalu dihirupnya. Baginya, dialah matahari yang menerangi sisi gelap hidupnya.  Baginya, dialah sumber berkah dan kenikmatan. Baginya, dialah hidup dalam hidupnya. A fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival November.


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : LifeXDeath, ByakuyaXHisana**

**Warning : OOC, Semi Canon, etc.**

**Summary : Bagi Byakuya, dialah udara yang akan selalu dihirupnya. Baginya, dialah matahari yang menerangi sisi gelap hidupnya. Baginya, dialah sumber berkah dan kenikmatan. Baginya, dialah hidup dalam hidupnya. Dan baginya, cinta tulus Hisanalah yang membuat dirinya bertahan walaupun udara, matahari, berkah, serta hidupnya telah dicabut dalam kehidupannya.**

**

* * *

**

#

Seikat bunga kikyou berwarna putih tergengam di tangan Byakuya. Kaki Kapten divisi 6 itu berjalan mendekati tempat pemakaman.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah makam. Makam berwarna putih marmer itu tampak terawat dengan baik, walaupun usia makam itu sudah lima puluh tahun.

Mata abu-abu Byakuya hanya menatap sendu nisan itu. Wajahnya yang tampan telah mengguratkan kesedihan.

Seorang yang telah menanamkan cinta dalam hatinya kini tertidur lelap didalam makam itu.

Dan tak akan terbangun—meskipun ia memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin.

Byakuya mendesah pelan. Bibirnya bergerak—mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Aishiteru, Hisana…"

* * *

**TRUE LOVE**

**(A fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival)**

**© One Michaelis Kuchiki/Eka Kuchiki**

**

* * *

**

Lima puluh tahun, sosok yang biasa memberikan seukir senyum lembut tak lagi berada disisinya. Bunga kikyou yang digengamnya kini diletakkan diatas makam putih itu.

Hisana Kuchiki,

Dia telah tenang di alamnya. Jasadnya telah terkubur dalam makam ini.

Namun cintanya tak pernah terkubur.

Cintanya tetap abadi dalam hati Byakuya.

Bagi Byakuya, dialah udara yang akan selalu dihirupnya. Baginya, dialah matahari yang menerangi sisi gelap hidupnya. Baginya, dialah sumber berkah dan kenikmatan. Baginya, dialah hidup dalam hidupnya.

Dan baginya, cinta tulus Hisanalah yang membuat dirinya bertahan walaupun udara, matahari, berkah, serta hidupnya telah dicabut dalam kehidupannya.

**

* * *

**

#

Lima puluh lima tahun lalu, Byakuya mengunjungi desa Rungokai. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja dan kebetulan tidak ada tugas wakil komandan divisi 6 yang membebaninya.

Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah melewati sebuah gubuk.

Seorang gadis Rungokai didalam gubuk itu menatap dirinya. Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya yang manis. Senyuman yang tulus untuknya.

Byakuya tak menanggapi senyuman itu—wajahnya tetap datar.

Tapi, mengapa hatinya ingin mendekati gadis itu?

Dengan segala pertentangan antara hati dan pikirannya, Byakuya mendekati gubuk—tempat tinggal gadis itu.

"A—ada apa tuan?" tanya gadis itu takut.

Bagaimana tidak takut? Laki-laki dihadapannya ini sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tadi yang tersenyum kepadaku?" Tanya Byakuya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Hisana," Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum kepadaku," Tanya Byakuya lagi, "Padahal kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Saya tersenyum karena saya ingin membagi kebahagiaan saya pada orang lain," Jawaban Hisana membuat Byakuya terkejut.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang bahagia?"

"Ya, tuan." Hisana kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

'_Gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa,'_ Pikir Byakuya. _'Dia begitu… istimewa.' _

**

* * *

**

#

Sejak pertemuan itu, Byakuya selalu menemui Hisana di desa Rungokai. Ia ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh.

Ia mengetahui Hisana sedalam-dalamnya.

Tapi, ia tak membiarkan Hisana mengetahui identitas sebenarnya.

Karena dia adalah seorang bangsawan.

Dan seorang bangsawan tidak boleh mencintai gadis berkasta rendah—seperti Hisana.

Meskipun begitu, cinta tidak pernah bisa diduga.

**.**

Sampai tiga bulan kemudian, Byakuya merasa ia tak bisa lepas dari Hisana.

Setiap malam, hanya wajah manis Hisana yang berada benaknya. Wajah Hisana selalu menemaninya saat ia bermimpi, dan menyambutnya saat sinar pagi membukakan matanya.

Dilema mulai melandanya—ia mencintai Hisana.

**

* * *

**

#

"Aku ingin menikah," pernyataan Byakuya membuat para petinggi klan Kuchiki terkejut. Ada angin apa Byakuya ingin menikah?

"Siapa wanita yang ingin tuan nikahi? Berasal dari klan apa?" tanya salah seorang petinggi.

Byakuya menggeleng, "Dia bukan bangsawan, dia dari desa Rungokai"

Kali ini semuanya terkejut. Byakuya ingin menikah dan calon istrinya berasal dari desa?

Sungguh, ini pelanggaran berat. Seorang bangsawan tidak boleh menikah dengan rakyat biasa.

"Tidak bisa, tuan Byakuya," sanggah seorang petinggi. "Bukankah peraturannya—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan aturan," potong Byakuya. "Dan tidak ada yang boleh mmenentang keputusanku."

Para petinggi klan Kuchiki tidak bisa membantah keputusan Byakuya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan dia adalah pewaris tunggal klan Kuchiki.

Kini Byakuya hanya tinggal melamar Hisana.

**

* * *

**

#

Byakuya mengetuk pintu gubuk Hisana. Tak lama kemudian, gadis bertubuh mungil menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Byakuya-san, silakan masuk." Kata Hisana.

"Hisana, sudah saatnya aku memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Kata Byakuya tanpa basa-basi. Hisana menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu, Byakuya-san?" Tanya Hisana—tidak mengerti.

"Namaku adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku adalah bangsawan dari klan Kuchiki,"Kata Byakuya.

Ia kini memberitahu siapa dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan membohongi Hisana.

Mata violet Hisana membelalak, ia tak percaya.

"Be—benarkah?" Hisana masih ragu." Tapi kenapa kau baru memberitahu sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai seorang bangsawan," Jawaban datar terucap dari bibir Byakuya, "Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai Byakuya."

Wajah Hisana masih belum lepas dari ekspresi terkejut. Dirinya masih syok karena orang yang tiga bulan selalu bersama dengannya—dan dicintainya— ternyata adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Hisana," Byakuya kini berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ini… pasti mimpi—" suara Hisana tercekat.

"Bukan, ini kenyataan," Potong Byakuya. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan mungil Hisana.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Hisana?"

Butiran kristal mengalir di pipi mulus Hisana. Namun seukir senyum terulas dbibirnya.

Ia mengangguk. Byakuya mengecup tangan mungil itu.

"Arigatou Hisana," senyuman yang terukir diwajah tampan itu membuat Hisana kembali mengukir senyumnya.

**

* * *

**

#

Cinta pertama Byakuya dan Hisana mengantarkan mereka pada ikatan suci pernikahan. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Byakuya tidak peduli dengan keputusan klan Kuchiki yang melarang keras ia menikah dengan gadis biasa. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Karena Hisana telah menanamkan cinta dalam hatinya, cinta yang berakar kokoh dan tak bisa hilang.

Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah melanggar peraturan keluarga Kuchiki. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah menentang orangtuanya.

Asalkan Hisana bisa berada disisinya.

**

* * *

**

#

Lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai suami istri. Byakuya selalu menunjukkan wajah lembutnya yang selama ini tertutup oleh topeng dinginnya kepada Hisana. Hisana juga memberikan senyuman tulus kepada Byakuya.

Cinta memang begitu indah.

Namun umur tak mendukung cinta mereka.

Karena umur begitu lekat dengan maut.

Dan maut telah memisahkan mereka.

**.**

Hisana terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Disampingnya, Byakuya mengenggam tangan mungilnya.

Sungguh, hati Byakuya bagaikan diiris beribu pedang melihat penderitaan istrinya. Setiap saat ia berdoa agar istrinya sembuh.

Tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

Unohana Retsu—kapten divisi 4— tidak mengetahui penyakit istrinya. Bahkan Unohana kini memvonis bahwa istrinya tidak akan berumur panjang.

Padahal penyakitnya belum diketahui, tapi kenapa bisa tahu bahwa istrinya tidak akan berumur panjang?

**.**

"Byakuya-sama," Suara pelan Hisana membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya lembut.

"…Saya mohon… Byakuya-sama, carilah adik saya. Dan tolong jangan katakan kalau saya ini kakaknya."

Byakuya menyimak permintaan istrinya. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan istrinya.

Karena ini adalah permintaannya yang terakhir.

"…Lindungilah adik saya, anggaplah dia sebagai adik Byakuya-sama," Nafas Hisana tersengal-sengal. Byakuya mempererat gengamannya.

'_Tapi mengapa, Hisana'_ Batin Byakuya. Ia tak ingin menginterupsi permintaan Hisana dengan pertanyaannya.

"Saya telah meninggalkan adik saya, saya tidak pantas menjadi kakaknya," Pernyataan Hisana telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hisana…" Kata Byakuya pelan. Mata abu-abu itu menatap mata violet Hisana.

"Maafkan saya karena selalu bersikap manja, maaf jika saya tak bisa membalas cinta Byakuya-sama…"

Nafas Hisana kini semakin tersengal-sengal. Ajal mulai mendekatinya. Butiran Kristal menetes dari mata violet itu seiring dengan nafas yang semakin melemah.

'_Itu tidak benar, Hisana.'_ Potong Byakuya dalam hati.

"Byakuya-sama…"

Dan tangan mungil itu terkulai. Mata violet itu menutup—dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Hisana sudah meninggal.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir di wajah Byakuya. Tangisan tanpa suaranya mengiringi kematian istrinya.

**

* * *

**

#

Byakuya menghela nafas. Memorinya telah membawanya ke masa lalunya dengan Hisana.

Lima puluh tahun Hisana pergi meninggalkannya. Namun cintanya masih terasa dalam hati Byakuya.

Cinta yang selalu memberinya kehangatan. Cinta yang telah memberinya kebahagiaan.

Dan cinta yang telah memberikan kehidupan dalam hidupnya.

Hanya Hisana yang sanggup memberikan cinta itu kepadanya.

"Hisana," Mata abu-abu itu menatap nisan putih yang bertuliskan nama istrinya.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau akan menjadi cinta abadiku."

* * *

**#**

**TAMAT**

**#**

* * *

**Eka's note :** Yap! Setelah saya menghilang dari fandom Bleach dan ngeloyor ke fandom Hetalia, saya kehilangan sebagian besar ide yang tadinya mau saya tulis di fic multichip saya. Untuk membangkitkan ide itu lagi, saya coba menulis cerita ini. Ampuni saya! Saya tau, cerita 'Tentangmu' belum selesai! Salahkan Fakultas saya dan Jurusan saya yang telah memberikan banyak tugas serta UTS yang sukses membuat saya menderita WB! *ditimpuk tugas*

Jika anda menebak judul 'True Love' adalah cinta abadi, maka anda benar! Cinta Byakuya dan Hisana adalah cinta abadi. Ini terbukti karena sampai sekarang Byakuya masih tetap menduda. Itu semua karena cintanya dengan Hisana adalah cinta abadi… XD

Gimana ceritanya? Garing? Gaje? OOC? Gomen, saya sudah lama tidak menulis di fandom ini (malah kepikiran Hetalia terus) makanya jadi susah untuk membuat satu karakter jadi IC. Saya ngerasa disini Byakuya jadi OOC. DX

Tapi, saya minta review serta dukungan dari readers semua ya… untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan November dengan tema LifeXDeath. *kabur sebelum disambit karena promosi*

Arigatou gozaimasu! I love you all… ^^


End file.
